


Shattertale

by Flawestruck, Undertaler_38



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Corruption, Crying, Depression, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Heartbreak, Mild Gore, Revenge, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flawestruck/pseuds/Flawestruck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertaler_38/pseuds/Undertaler_38
Summary: A new world, a new adventure, and a whole new story has been opened in the world of Undertale. Centuries ago, there was once a young, powerful human mage who was meant to live as a useless shadow to everyone. She has done nothing but obey her cold-hearted neglectful parents to never use her magic, raised to be compassionate and kind by their maid, whom she saw as her only mother-figure. But one day, her life was forever changed when she meets a lovable, docile goat monster child.Five months later in the present, Frisk have finally settled among the surface, with her new family and friends. So far, she has succeeded on having the humans that live near Mount Ebott get along with the monsters. Everything was happy and peaceful until new trouble begins to surface. With determination, Frisk and her friends will once again vanquish those that dare to shroud the light. Together, they will encounter new enemies, gain new allies, and discover untold secrets/stories that are waiting to be found. And all of that will start with a touch of a single rose petal.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is under True Pacifist mode, five months later after the barrier broke. Most of it will be told in Frisk's POV, some of them will be in the OFC's POV.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Undertale plot and characters belongs to Toby Fox. The rest of my OC's belong to me.

In darkness, I stood as I saw nothing but endless lands of cracked earth shrouded by the dark ominous clouds as they thundered by. The plants and flowers stopped growing, the sun stopped shining; no life existed anywhere. Not a single trace of them could be found… because they don’t exist here.

In darkness, I walked continuously; searching for anything that could lead me out of this never-ending desolated land. I felt the ground crack at each step I took, ignoring the sounds of the clouds rumbling above me.

In darkness, I eventually gave up looking for who knows how long. It could have been hours, days, weeks, months, years?

No . . . Possibly longer than that.

And in here, I did nothing.

I did nothing but wait; waiting on what felt like an eternity, trapped in my own nightmare. The waiting has taken its toll on me, and I’ve grown tired of it. There’s no use calling for help . . . Because if I do, no one will come for me.

The sound of the wind howling sounded into my ears, blowing harshly against my long hair as I hugged my knees against my chest. I pressed my forehead against them while I kept my eyes closed.

Behind me, I can hear the tree crackle; its branch snapped before it fell to the ground with a loud thud. I sighed. The poor withered tree. My determination of getting out has come to an end.

I heaved a heavy sigh. I’ve lost hope. 

For once, I wished for Death to reap for my soul.

My lips quivered, my closed eyes welling up with tears. I wish I could see him again. To see him smile, hear him laugh, and hear him call my name. Just one last time.

I sighed. “I wish I can see you one more--”

In darkness, a sudden loud crack echoes throughout my head.

I stopped weeping and lifted my head. I gasped. Standing before me is some kind of crack as if an invisible barrier is breaking. I scrambled up to my feet, watching with my eyes wide with shock. I don’t think I’ve seen something like this before.

The cracks grew large, the sounds of it crackling grew louder and louder until it finally broke with a loud shatter. I cried out and quickly shielded my eyes with my arms, feeling a strong gust of wind blowing against me. A bright light began to illuminate the darkness around me with a loud hum, growing brighter until I forced myself to squint my eyes.

Through my eyelids, all I saw was nothing but the colors of reddish-orange. I suddenly felt something tickle against my skin as I forced myself to open my eyes. I gasped loudly. The strong breeze continued to blow against me, letting in a bright light I thought I’d never see again. I turned to watch everything come to life. The dark clouds dissipated, the skies turning into a golden-pink color. The once deserted ground now transformed into endless fields of golden flowers.

_What . . ?_

A beautiful scene, one I never thought I’d see again, spread out before me. I felt my lips quiver again. My ideal dream, and I’m in it. This could only mean one thing.

The barrier of **Mount Ebott**. It has shattered.

In the corner of my eye, something glowed in a bright light pink color. When I turned to find the source of the light, I stopped breathing. I fell to my knees, crawling to it as I saw my enchanted pink rose glowing before me.

My eyes began to well up with tears again, brushing the delicate flower with the tips of my fingers. I closed my eyes slowly as the soft breeze blew against my hair. With a loud exhale, I leaned back, the flowers cushioning my fall.

"It feels so beautiful. So warm, so blissful," I whispered.

I fluttered my eyes open once more, staring back at the exquisite sunset. The clouds float along with the gentle breeze, making the golden flowers dance, their feathery petals tingling against my skin.

"I want to be found again," my heart throbbed painfully.

I held the little pink sparkling feeble rose petal above my face. It shined brilliantly like a diamond. With determination, I hope that someone will find this little petal. I hope that they will defeat the one that will soon threaten the peace of the awakening world. I squeezed it once more before I released it, letting the petal be carried away by the wind.

"Perhaps everyone's nightmares can finally end and find the light again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click the next chapter if you are ready to START Frisk's new adventure in Shattertale.
> 
>  
> 
> (*Will post the next chapter once my co-author, Cinna aka: Flawestruck, and I finish our chapter of Selectiontale. For those who don't know it, feel free to check it out and read it. See you later, readers! Stay determined.)


End file.
